narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hyūga Clan
Facial markings Guys I'm sure that those facial markings on several Hyuga members signifies or means something, we could add this In the trivia maybe?--Jean Daichou Loves Naruto 20:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :What facial markings? No Hyūga has ever been shown with facial markings.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:36, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Try looking closely at the picture In the Infobox the two members at the front seem to have marking on their cheeks, anyway maybe Its Irrelevant --Jean Daichou Loves Naruto 20:41, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Not maybe, it's completely irrelevant. Your baseless topic would have more credibility if it was the manga image. No named Hyuga have facial markings--Elveonora (talk) 20:49, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :What is also completely irrelevant is that the image is not cannon and those are their jaw lines and not facial markings. Again, no Hyūga has ever been depicted with facial markings, I can assure you.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:56, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I understand now thanks guys and that was a silly mistake I made --Jean Daichou Loves Naruto 21:07, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Sensory type File:Naruto-12-2-07.png Here Tenten says that the Byakugan can sense, so wouldn't this mean Neji and other hyugas like Hinata are sensory types?Yahyanime (talk) 03:41, July 6, 2013 (UTC) : No. Seeing is a bodily sense. One of the six senses. He can see almost 360 degrees. That does not make him a sensor-type ninja in any sense of the term. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) THe scan says that Neji uses the eyes to sense attacks, not see them Yahyanime (talk) 21:45, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Ask yourself something: how can an eye sense in the manner you're talking about? They can see almost entirely around themselves therefore they can "sense" the attack as it would appear to onlookers. It's not being used in the way you're thinking.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:51, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Neji is not a sesor ok, he never used that ability even in times where he needed it. besides, sensors don't sense from their eyes lol, that's not how the technique works.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 21:57, July 8, 2013 (UTC) 2nd Kekkai Genkai Shouldn't the ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu in their body be listed as a kekkai genkai in the info box just as the Byakugan is. I really think it should, since the Uchiha have Sharingan and Mangekyo sharingan as separate KKG even though they are sorta the same thing.Yahyanime (talk) 21:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :While assumed to be so, it's never been called that so we can't speculate.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:49, July 8, 2013 (UTC) So this has gone undiscussed for sometime. I believe a separate page for this Kg should exist, as it is quite evident that it is a kg at this point, seeing as though the wiki itself defines the ability as "a special ability unique to the Hyuga". The article can be named something along the lines of "Hyuga Clan's other kg" or something, similarly to how there is a page for "Ranmaru's kg" and "Jugo's Clan's kg" 17:15, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Not a kekkei genkai, everyone can potentially expel chakra from any tenketsu, it's just that the Hyuga are skilled in that.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:40, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Welp, I'm back again. I have gone and checked the reference for this, and it does not mention it being another kekkei genkai. If that is the case, should it be removed from the article? DazzlingEmerald Talk Team Orochimaru third member Dosen't it seem like the third member of Team Orochimaru is a Hyuga, looks like it with his eyes. Judging from the latest anime episode (343). --Kasan94 (talk) 21:37, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :I thought so too. Omnibender - Talk - 01:45, December 20, 2013 (UTC) SPECULATION my fellow narutopedia users Munchvtec (talk) 01:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :Not really. In the manga we don't get a good look on him, but the anime makes it pretty clear that his eyes are all white with that close-up, meaning Byakugan, meaning Hyūga. Omnibender - Talk - 01:57, December 20, 2013 (UTC) He could have very well just been blind, don't speculate please. What we don't know for a fact we can't add Munchvtec (talk) 02:04, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :Blind? That's a bit much. We can always think he's a Hyūga but it's be speculation to make mention of it. I personally don't think he's a Hyūga, anime colouring aside, he doesn't carry himself like a Hyūga in battle. His battle stance and even the fact that he's encumbered with tools raise flags for me.--Cerez365™ (talk) 03:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC) True but this isnt a Forum, cerez you should know better Munchvtec (talk) 03:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec : I would say that if you think this one is blind, then there are a lot other "hyuga's" who could be considered blind aswell. In chapter 451, you see one, he dosen't activate his byakugan but we still thought he was a hyuga. The same happens in chapters 451 and 504. --Kasan94 (talk) 09:01, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Why don't we say "In the anime, it reveals that the third member is a Hyūga member..." or something like that? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 11:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I also think he looks pretty Hyūga-ish, the light-purple eyes are enough proof in my opinion. No charcacter ever showed eyes like that, except for the Hyūga members. Also, I don't see him wearing tools other than some pouches and that's nothing new for an Hyūga, Hinata for example does it too. Norleon (talk) 11:36, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :: That sounds like a good idea! --Kasan94 (talk) 11:50, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I oppose this, he could barely be seen in manga. Unless the episode's credits listed him as a Hyuga or Studio Pierrot's blog says so, he isn't one--Elveonora (talk) 12:04, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Trivia: His eyes resemble that of a Hyūga, though it is unknown if he is a member of that clan. - should be fine. Seelentau 愛議 12:26, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I added it in the Team Orochimaru trivia Munchvtec (talk) 14:42, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Munchvtec, you keep throwing that "you should know better" around. Yes, talk pages are not forums, but they are about discussing how to list things in the articles. The episode provided new information about a character, and a topic about was opened to discuss if and how it should be listed. Omnibender - Talk - 16:56, December 20, 2013 (UTC) What your not understanding is that nothing about the hyuga clan or the byakugan was mentioned about this character and yes you guys are long time users, you should know better. Munchvtec (talk) 16:57, December 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Distant Relatives? Much like how the Gold and Silver brothers are noted as likely being distant relatives of Hagoromo, since Kaguya is known to have the Byakugan, should the Hyuuga be considered distantly related to her? I mean I know there's that whole thing where certain kekkei genkai (Magnet and Lava) don't have a clear genetic relation between users, but she is literally the only other user of the Byakugan who isn't notably a Hyuuga, or someone who carved out a Hyuuga's eye. At the very least there would seemingly be a strong chance given their prominence within Konoha, the rumour noted by Kakashi, and the seemingly exclusive use of the Byakugan by the clan as unlike Magnet and Lava release, only Ao is noted as being another user, and he notably removed that eye from someone else. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 10:21, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hiden I remember the Hyūga techniques being called Hiden some years ago in this wiki. What became of that? For example (in the new databook), Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists is classified as Taijutsu Kekkei Genkai, but it's called Hiden High Class Taijutsu of the Gentle Fist. On the other hand, Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body is classified as Taijutsu Hiden, with no indication of being Kekkei Genkai. What do we do with that? • Seelentau 愛 議 17:26, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Uses Byakugan = kkg, Byakugan not required = not kkg?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:23, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, that's what I'm thinking, too. I also think we should add Hiden to all techniques that use it. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:37, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Not sure. Think it was removed when a distinction was apparently made to separate kekkei genkai and hiden techs.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:44, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::The distinction is that kekkei genkai (usually) need the genetic anomaly, while hiden are techniques that are taught in specific clans. Every Hyuga technique that expels chakra from the tenketsu is a hiden, but only those who also use the Byakugan are kekkei genkai, too. Hence Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body being hiden only: You don't need the Byakugan to expel chakra from your whole body. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:48, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I guess Kishi uses the same logic here as with the raikiri rope that is listed as kkg presumably cause of sharingan--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:04, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Bolt is not listed Bolt is not listed in the 'Known Members' while Himawari is. And he is considered to be part of the Hyuga clan in his page. Is there any particular reason he isn't listed here? TomPen94 (talk) 15:54, November 26, 2014 (UTC) How do I Edit the Jutsu Section? I want to add Hinata's New jutsu into there but I can't access it! help please Also, I want to know how to edit the members/users section of pagesYahyanime (talk) 21:14, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Notable Members I think the two bodyguards that Hiashi had with him in The Last should be added as notable members. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 01:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Naruto Since Naruto married Hinata,How come Naruto is not part of the Hyuga Clan?--Solidedub (talk) 15:25, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :*Sigh* This is like, the fifth time this has to be explained. Women marry into the man's clan, not the other way around. That is why Mito is part of the Senju and Uzumaki clan, but Hashirama isn't part of the Uzumaki, nor is Minato because he married Kushina. That is why Hinata is part of the Hyuga and Uzumaki clan, but Naruto isn't a part of the Hyuga. 15:41, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for bugging you but how do we know that's the custom in the Naruto universe? Did Kishimoto say that when a man marries a woman, that she could join his clan but not the other way around? Because to me it just seems like we don't list Minato and Hashirama as being part of the Uzumaki clan because they never said they were.--Bio havik (talk) 16:36, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Because that's what happens in the real world, and that's what happened in Mito's case as well. Seriously, Kishi's not gonna whisper it in our ears, that's what happened for Mito, that's what happens in the real world, and we follow suit. Consistency. Otherwise, Hashirama and Minato are part of the Uzumaki clan. ::: Clan Symbol I was seeing some pictures from the MICHI book posted by OrganicDinosaur and I just noticed the Hyuuga Clan Symbol. There are Aburames and Inuzukas too. Still don't know if they have colors, but it is something: Clan symbols. Source: MICHI - OrganicDinosaur Narsha (talk) 03:48, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :I never thought this day would come --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:51, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Me either. Hatake and Sarutobi too http://i.imgur.com/rLF2yIt.jpg Narsha (talk) 03:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Omg, Omg, Omg. I can't believe it. Great news!--Omojuze (talk) 06:15, May 8, 2015 (UTC) : Time to get to work then. Looks Like I see the Uzumaki clan's as well! Can anyone make these and how, always wanted to make my own. Shock Dragoon (talk) 12:23, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::This feels like… happiness? Someone pls get to work on these… pls. We already have the Hyūga's somewhere I think. The Inuzuka's just needs the "nose" bit. Guess whose signature is going to be updated! ^_^ —Cerez365™ (talk) 12:33, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::So we have the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka clan images. Neat. Any more clan images or are those the only new ones we got?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:39, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Apparantely there are two other clans Sarutobi clan and Hatake clan http://i.imgur.com/rLF2yIt.jpg--Mecha Naruto (talk) 12:43, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Fix The part about expelling chakra from all their Tenketsu being a kekkei genkai is wrong according to Seelentau, however I am unsure of how to fix that myself. Splitting it into two sentences doesn't really help the fact and just creates confusion on that point.--J spencer93 (talk) 23:49, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :From what I know, it was never expanded upon what exactly the second Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuga clan is. Kakashi mentioned it once and never again. So what the article currently states is an assumption based on missing alternatives. Like "Other than the Byakugan, they use the chakra thing, so that must be the other kekkei genkai". That is something we don't want to do. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:04, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body? —Cerez365™ (talk) 00:12, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Is taijutsu/hiden, according to the fourth databook. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:14, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Ancestry There was an argument if they are descended from Hamura or Hagoromo and for some reason it's been changed even though before it said Hamura. In The Last, Hinata clearly states that she has Hamura's blood. Those descended from Hamura have some of his chakra and thus can destroy the Tenseigan.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:18, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'm absolutely positive that the Hyuga Clan is descended from Hamura.--Mina talk | 12:19, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::It's all so confusing. Retsu no Sho stated that all the members of the Ōtsutsuki Clan except Hagoromo went on the moon to guard the Demonic Statue. We don't even know why Hinata was called Byakugan Princess or how she gained Hamura's chakra.--JOA2012:22, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: "The Last" made that PAINFULLY obvious. Similar to Senju/Uzumaki & Uchiha are descendant from Hagoromo, Otsutsuki (Hamura's Branch) and Hyuga are from Hamura. After the CANON movie how could that possibly get mistaken? Shock Dragoon (talk) 12:23, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Also there was this tidbit how Tenseigan is made and it got removed from the article for some reason. Toneri pretty much said his chakra as descendant of Hamura + Pure Byakugan = Tenseigan.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:29, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Look at Haruma's talkpage there was a discussion on why he isn't their descendent.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 12:31, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Does it really then make much sense to say that she has Hamura's blood? That's like saying for example that 100x Great-Grandchildren of my brother or sister will have my blood.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:57, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :Hinata says that in her, there's Hamura's chakra. Not blood. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:00, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Only those of Hamura's bloodline could see the past sharing vision thing remember, and having one's "Chakra" usually implied blood relation in this series if I'm not mistaken...or reincarnation. "The Last" made it pretty obvious Hinata's bloodline at least is descendant of Hamura at least aka the Main House Hyuga. Shock Dragoon (talk) 13:07, July 23, 2015 (UTC) @Seel, I'm almost positive the term blood or bloodline was used too.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:38, July 23, 2015 (UTC) In the Tenseigan room with Naruto she said blood.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 14:45, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :She uses the term 血統 kettō, meaning lineage or family line. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:49, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::You all may want to ask the one that put this topic up. 18:04, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Or maybe Hinata got Hamura's chakra from the dying Otsutsuki when he spit out the orb thingy? I dunno...--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:16, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :So to conclude, Hinata is part of Hamura's lineage and in her, there's Hamura's chakra, somehow. What do we do with that? • Seelentau 愛 議 11:25, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know why this is being discussed this much. The movie made it very clear that the Hyuga ruling family aka Hinata's direct line comes from Hamura. Hinata made it clear that she was of his lineage and had his blood. Is it so hard to think either some of Hamura's line refused to travel back to the Moon (Hamura took the clan, nothing was said about his family per say) or that some members of his lineage left the moon. Hiashi mentioned bvery early in the series that the Hyuga have "celestial origins" after all. Ergo, Hamura's line split to those who kept the Otstsuki name and those who became Hyuga. Shock Dragoon (talk) 11:54, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Because it was made clear that every Ōtsutsuki Clan member except Hagoromo went to the moon, and that their Byakugan was sealed away in the Energy Vessel, including their descendants'. Not to mention that Hinata's chakra was depicted as blue in the movie, then purple after she met Hamura; so it probably was Hamura who gave her the chakra.--JOA2012:36, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, all Otsutsuki descendants and relatives of Hamura (except Hagoromo and his sons) went back to teh moon, that doesn't include Hamura's descendants who changed their last name to Hyuga perhaps, just like Asura's changed to Senju and Indra's to Uchiha etc.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:44, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :THANK YOU! The Otsutsuki clan as a whole went to the moon, but like I said in my previous post, some of Hamura's descendants stayed, adopted some Otsutsuki customs (Main and Branch House), and renamed themselves Hyuga. By JOA's logic, Ashura and Indra went to because their last names were Otsutsuki...which is not the case. Shock Dragoon (talk) 14:16, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::That... actually makes sense. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:18, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Because Indra and Asura weren't born at the time Hamura and the rest of the clan went to the moon.--JOA2014:20, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Look, the point I'm trying to make is, they wouldn't have made a movie about: how the Hyuga and Otsutsuki are similar, had Hinata be the inheritor of this "Byakugan Princess" title that only Otsutsuki know about, make so many connections between the two, have ONLY Hinata and Toneri be able to see Hamura's spirit, and have Hinata actually say she (as a Hyuga Main House ruling family line member) has the "Blood of Hamura" and his chakra flowing through her, Hell even have Toneri need Hanabi's Byakugan when (according to JOA) any Byakugan would do, UNLESS they all descend from Hamura the same wasy Senju/Uzumaki and Uchiha are confirmed to descend Hagoromo. The Movie made this painfully clear. Shock Dragoon (talk) 14:28, July 25, 2015 (UTC) "Hamura fanboy here" OMG NO WONDER BORUTO IS A BEAST, descended from both Hagoromo and Hamura omg--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:06, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :^ Once again, the point Kishi is trying to make: the re-convergence of the bloodlines. Watch what happens when Boruto and Sarada hook up. Shock Dragoon (talk) 01:29, July 26, 2015 (UTC) @JOA20 "Because Indra and Asura weren't born at the time Hamura and the rest of the clan went to the moon." <- Kaguya knew them and their chakra, so I'm positive Indra and Ashura were born before Hamura and the clan went to the moon. Narsha (talk) 06:10, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :Going by his databook entry, Hamura departed for the moon right after the brothers sealed the Demonic Statue inside it, and Hagoromo himself said that his sons weren't born until sometime after the battle with Ten-Tails. As for how Kaguya knows about them, who knows? She may have been able to perceive the outside world from within Hagoromo the same way Kurama can from inside Naruto.--BeyondRed (talk) 06:50, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::There's still the error/plothole about her sealing. Supposedly she was turned into moon right after they defeated her, yet Hagoromo was TT jinch hmph. But since she knows about Asura and Indra, she had to stick around for some time after they were born, unless Black Zetsu told her about them.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:26, July 26, 2015 (UTC) I think the plothole can be explained the meaning of Jinchuriki being retconned. Naruto has been referred to as the Jinchuriki of all of the Tailed Beasts despite only having eight of their chakra and all of Kurama's being. While Sora, Kinkaku, and Ginkaku are only Pseudo-Jinchuriki. This may be because, the chakra that the latter three have doesn't appear to be conscious at all and acts like nothing more than a blind animal. However, the chakra Naruto had was clearly conscious and he had a strong bond and connection between the beasts and was synced with them all. Perhaps the true definition of Jinchuriki is not simply a human with a tailed beasts sealed within them, but if they have that tailed beasts' conscious chakra within them as well. This would make the whole Hagoromo story make sense, as after Hagoromo and Hamura defeated the Ten-Tails and sealed it's body into what became the Moon with Six Paths Chibaku Tensei. It's chakra was sealed inside of Hagoromo making him it's Jinchuriki. As for her knowing about Asura and Indra by meeting them, that is impossible as Hagoromo stated that his sons were born long after his mother was gone. Therefore, it can be assumed that Kaguya knew about Asura and Indra either via being the Ten-Tails that was inside of Hagoromo and observing the outside world through him like all of the tailed beasts do with their Jinchuriki. Or, she received loads of information about the present and the past thousand years upon being resurrected via being connected to Black Zetsu and taking over Madara's body. As for the main topic at hand, I just rewatched The Last on chia-anime.com. However, the subs were decent but a bit faulty and a few lines didn't appear at all. So, I'm not exactly sure how accurate it is but it did say that Hinata and the Hyuga inherited Hamura's blood, and therefore his chakra. Which would mean they're his descendants, and even though the databook said that Hamura and the rest of the Otsutsuki left for the moon. It's possible that Hamura had kids who didn't go by the name Otsutsuki and stayed on Earth to become the Hyuga. But then again, Hamura sealed away the Byakugan of all of his descendants and used it to fuel the Tenseigan. But that would only apply to his Otsutsuki descendants on the Moon right? Unless the Hyuga actually don't come from him? It's all too confusing, but we should really decide soon with some definitive proof. Cause at the end of the day, Manga > Databooks and since The Last counts as a Manga chapter. If someone can get proof from a great sub of The Last saying that the Hyuga have Hamura's blood, then they're indeed his descendants regardless of the Databook saying Hamura and all of his descendants departed to the Moon. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 18:53, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Anyone have a way of finally settling this debate? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 18:12, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :Please someone do.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:25, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Fine, after watching "The Last" multiple times, seeing Hinata mention she has Hamura's BLOOD in her and as she is a part of the Hyuga ruling family, it stands to reason that without a doubt, the Hyuga clan descend from Hamura in the same vein as the Senju/Uzumaki & Uchiha descend from Hagoromo. In facts, TONS of other clans most likely descend from these two that have been discussed yet. Hyuga are Hamura descendants, this has more going FOR it than AGAINST it. 20:49, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :::^^Agree with the Hyuga being Hamura's descendant, as the user stated above it has more going for it than against.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 23:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Alright, if what has been said above is true, and it is true that they more going for it than against it. Especially with the whole parallel to how the Rinnegan is unlocked with Hagoromo's descendants, then I think Hamura's page and the Hyuga's should all be edited once again to say that the Hyuga are Hamura's descendants? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 15:20, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Yes please, lets conclude this and make suggested edits.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:14, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Let's not and read this and this instead. I can translate that part again if you want me to. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:44, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::That would be great, finally put this thing to rest.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 21:51, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure you can, but doesn't that contradict The Last?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:56, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::No, the information comes from the Retsu no Sho, after all. I'm pretty sure you guys just misunderstand something. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:00, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::...Or Kishimoto, being human being(as far as we know), didn't thought things through and made a mistake. True, we're human beings too, so we could have misunderstand something, since we do not speak Japanese, but when you really, REALLY think about, it's only logical to think that Hyūga Clan would be descendants of Hamura. From what I've understood from your link, one day, centuries after Kaguya was sealed, a baby was born with Byakugan to some clan that didn't possessed Byakugan and from there, Hyūga Clan was born. POOF, just like that. That sounds... Stupid.--JouXIII (talk) 22:14, August 8, 2015 (UTC)